What is $\lvert -3.4 \rvert$ ?
${-10}$ ${-9}$ ${-8}$ ${-7}$ ${-6}$ ${-5}$ ${-4}$ ${-3}$ ${-2}$ ${-1}$ ${0}$ The distance from $0$ to $-3.4$ is $3.4$ , which equals the absolute value. In other words, $3.4$ is the non-negative version of $-3.4$.